


Life sucks

by RobronRainbows



Category: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cute, M/M, Meeting on a night out, One Night Stand, Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Robron meet on a night out.





	1. Chapter 1

He sat at the bar, holding his bottle of beer and looking down at the bar top thinking about how his life had so quickly gone to shit. 

The room around him was full of people drinking, laughing and having, what seemed like a good time. The music wasn’t to his taste anymore and neither were the people. The reason why he was still sat there was unknown to him, but there was a small pleasure in his brain that made him stay sitting there, the fact that he didn’t want to go back to his empty flat one very good reason. 

Flashes of the night before and the day he’d just had were consuming him to a point of being blinded to the fight that was happening behind him. 

He huffed as he got shoved into the bar. “Watch out.!” He cursed as he looked round as one of the blokes hit the other. 

It wasn’t long before the security came in and chucked them out. Robert however, just felt like sinking into the obis and not ever coming out. 

“Excuse me.”

“Wha..” he turned to see a man stood just behind him. 

“Is this your phone?” The man said politely. 

He looked down at the phone in his hand. “Err.. Yeah. How did you get it?”

“It was on the floor beside you.”

“Right. Well, thanks.”

“No problem.” The man sat down beside him as he tried to order a pint. 

“I’ll get them in, least I can do to say thanks for not walking off with my phone.”

“Not my style mate.”

He smiled. “I’m Robert.”

“Aaron.”

“Aaron.” Robert didn’t mean to say it out loud. “Nice name.” He tried to cover up the reason he just repeated it. 

“Cheers.. I guess.”

Their drinks were poured and they both took a sip. 

“What brings you here then Robert?”

“Oh, A story I’m not sure you’d wanna hear!”

“You don’t know, I might do.”

He took a deep breath.

“Oh, that bad then!”

“Worse..” 

“Go on, I’m intrigued.” He looked at Robert while he took another sip. His perfectly cut blond hair, with his freckles being highlighted by the lights in the club were mesmerising to him. “Can’t be that bad.”

“Yesterday morning.. after being at work for 3 days on a trip, I came home to find my wife having sex with my brother.”

Aaron laughed. Because he thought it was a joke. 

“Oh.. Yeah, really funny isn’t it.” Robert shook his head, looking down at his beer. 

Aaron’s face dropped. “Fuck! What.. you’re serious?”

“Unfortunately, Yeah.” His eyes focused on Aaron’s. “We’ve only been married 4 months.”

He could see Robert’s face turn to anger. 

“My brother. My fucking brother thinks he’s going to get away with this, he’s wrong!”

“What you gunna do?”

There was an ominous silence. “Ruin his life.”

Aaron nodded and went back to his pint.

“Got any ideas?”

“What, on how to ruin someone’s life. Err, no!”

He took in the look Aaron had. “I’m not gunna kill him Aaron, I’m not that far gone. I just want him to hurt like I do.”

“Has He got a wife or girlfriend?.”

“No. She left him for cheating on her a while back.”

“Well.. that’s who he is, just let him destroy his own life.”

Robert sighed. “I just hate him though.”

“Well, sometimes it’s not worth it. Really isn’t.” 

“You say that like you know?”

Aaron shifted on his seat. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Do tell.” 

Aaron smiled. “Same old shit.” He stretched his back out. “I think it’s forever and he dumps me, telling me he’s not looking for commitment.” 

“And you were?” Robert tried to remain cool as he realised Aaron is into men. 

“What?”

“Looking for commitment?”

“Well, Yeah.”

“Just proves he’s not for you then.”

“Whatever mate. Look, I’m gunna get off.” 

“Wait.. maybe we can go get a burger or something?”

He frowned. “You hitting on me?” 

“Maybe.”

“So your.. bisexual?”

“I like to fuck men.”

Aaron burst of laughing.

“What’s funny?”

“No sorry, just.. was that meant to turn me on or something.”

“Just stating a fact.”

“Ok, well we can get some food. But I’m not fucking You.”

“I bet I can make you change your mind!” He smirked. 

Aaron’s smiled bashfully. “Whatever mate. You coming or what?” 

He walked off, with Robert soon following behind. “Wait up.” 

 

. . 

 

They sat on a wooden bench looking out into a lit up park. The weather warm and the small hum of people milling around in the city filled the air. 

Aaron wiped his mouth. “Well that was amazing!”

“I’ve hardly started mine!” 

“Well I Can’t help being a quick eater.” 

 

“It’s not good for you, eating that fast.”

“Shut up!” It was said with humour. “Come on, let’s go for a walk.” 

“Where?” 

Aaron got up and started walking. 

He huffed and got up. “Will you stop making me chase you.” 

Aaron didn’t look back, but the smile on his face was from ear to ear. 

. .

 

“So.. what do you do?” Robert wiped his hands on his jeans. 

“I own a scarp yard business with my best mate.”

“That’s cool.” 

“Is it”? 

“Work for yourself. Nice one.”

“Well, I don’t get paid holidays or get time off when I’m ill.”

“No, but you do get to choose your hours.”

“You mean 24/7 basically!”

“So you don’t like it then?”

“Yeah I do. Love it.”

“Well then.. what you moaning for?”

“I’m not.”

Robert looked around. “Where we going anyway?”

“Dunno. Never been round here before?”

“You don’t live here?”

“Nope.” 

Robert huffed. “Can we just cut to the chase?”

Aaron stopped walking. “And what would that be”?

“I think you’re fit.”

Aaron shook his head “and?”

“And.. do you wanna come back to mine or not?” 

“Is this you trying to woo me?”

“No. Just asking?” Roberts face was serious. 

Aaron wanted to play with him for a bit, but he also didn’t want to scare him off because he actually fancied the pants off him and couldn’t think of anything more he’d wanna do than go home with him. He pretended to think about it. “Do I get breakfast in the morning?”

Robert grinned. “Toast?”

Aaron laughed. “Perfect.” 

 

. . 

 

The bed sheets were pure white and fluffy. The flat was new and nice with glass walls and a shiny modern furniture. Aaron didn’t even get offered a drink before he was laid down on the super comfy mattress, stripped slowly and devoured. 

Robert’s body rocking against Aaron’s, his hands holding Aaron’s toned legs as he kissed at his neck, giving Aaron all the sensations he never knew he needed. Aaron couldn’t feel anything but pleasure. He’d never been on a one night stand that felt this good before, and definitely hadn’t been with someone as gorgeous as Robert before. 

Robert lifted his head, kissing at Aaron’s mouth, moaning into him as his hand found Aaron’s hard dick. He stripped him slowly with a smile as he continued to kiss him, making his thrusts harder as Aaron couldn’t stop himself from being loud, moaning louder than he ever had before, wanting more than he was getting but didn’t know how to get it. 

Robert lifted his head, looking at Aaron in the eyes. It was just them, focused on each other and nothing else. Their bodies in sync, their moans desperate as Aaron grabbed hold of the blond mans forearms. “Wait!”

Robert stopped his movements. “What… You alright?”

“Yeah.” He half sat up. “Get on your back, I wanna ride you.”

Robert smiled and did as he was told. The image of Aaron straddling him, lowering himself down and letting out a shout as he filled himself once more, was one Robert knew he wouldn’t forget. 

Aaron’s hands firmly on Roberts chest as he bounces up and down, taking all he could get as yelled out, closing his eyes as Robert took hold of his dick again, playfully slowly rubbed up and down his length, making his legs shake a little. 

The feel and sight of Aaron was making Roberts mind go all fuzzy. He marvelled at the way his face was full of pleasure, his short stubble and defined muscles running down his body. He focused on his dick, his hand around him, loving the feel. 

His own dick being consumed by the mans perfect hole. It was all too much as he sat up, making Aaron sit on his lap as he rocked and bounced, breathing into his neck and wrapping his arms around him. 

“Fuck Rob..” he could feel his orgasm coming as his arse hole clenched around Roberts cock. 

Robert picked him up, spinning them over and fucking him hard as he shook and came around the taller man, pulling him closer with his hands and shouting out as Robert came hard into the condom and slowed down, stroking at Aaron’s thigh, trying to get him to release him from his grip. “Relax.”

Aaron breathed out deeply, relaxing his arms and opening his eyes. “Sorry.” He felt utter bliss radiate through him.

“Don’t be.” Robert kissed his neck. 

They laid there for a while, neither saying anything. 

After a few minutes Robert got off the bed, taking in the sight of Aaron, naked and all fucked out. It made his breath catch in his throat as he took the condom off. “Want a drink?”

Aaron turned his head, looking at him through glazed eyes. “Yeah.”

Robert found his boxers before walking out into the kitchen. 

 

. . .

 

The light wooden blinds were shut but the sun still beamed through, Glowing the cream coloured room up nicely. 

It took Aaron a few seconds to realise where he was. He ran a hand down himself, finding out he was naked before sitting up and looking round, noticing he was on his own. 

He found his boxers and stepped out into the rest of the flat. There was silence as he looked around the open planned kitchen diner. “Rob?”

He didn’t get a reply, but he did see another door slightly open to the side of the bedroom. He creeped slowly, opening the door to see Robert asleep in the bed that sat under the window. Aaron didn’t know what to do. He went back to the room he’d stayed in and got dressed, trying to be as quiet as he could. 

He padded out the room and towards the door. 

“Leaving without saying goodbye.”

Aaron spun round. “Hey.”

Robert stood there in his white boxers. “You going?”

“Yea.. I didn’t wanna wake you.”

He nodded. “Ok.”

Aaron couldn’t make out why, but he didn’t want to leave. “Can I ask.. why were you sleeping in there?”

Robert looked between both rooms. “You were taking up the whole bed.”

Aaron looked embarrassed. “Shit. Sorry, you should’ve just shoved me away.”

“You looked far too cute for that.” He smiled. “Anyway, I sleep better on my own.”

Aaron nodded, not knowing what to say. 

“Good night though, wasn’t it?” Robert ran a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah.” Aaron couldn’t lie. It was the best time he’d had in a very long time. “Just what I needed.”

“Yea.. well if you’re ever around again and want to meet up, give me a call.” 

“What, like just for a hook up?” 

“Yeah. If you want.” Robert walked up to him, standing close. “We’re good together I reckon.” He sneaked his hand around the back on Aaron’s jeans, pulling his phone out his pocket. “Here.” He typed his number in. “Give me a call if you wanna do this again some time.” 

Aaron just wanted to kiss him. His freckles mesmerising and his lips drawing him in as he scanned his eyes with question. 

Robert smiled. The way Aaron was checking him out made him feel good. “Come here.” He held his face, kissing him softly but with a kick of passion. “Hope I see you again Aaron.” 

Aaron looked back quickly as he opened the door to leave but Robert was half way in his bedroom, taking his boxers off and getting back into bed. It took all his strength not to walk back in there. 

He looked down at his phone and smiled at the number he knew would become familiar to him.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while but I have an update. Let me know what you think.   
> Thanks for reading! 😀

A long day at work, ended with a night out. It was a Friday and he knew it would be crammed because it was pay day. Him and Adam had gone out for an innocent drink and a laugh. 

Aaron hadn’t been with another bloke since Robert. It was like he couldn’t find anything better, so he just didn’t bother when it came down to it. Adam had been mocking him, taking the piss that he hadn’t had any action for 3 months and he’d probably forgotten how his dick worked. He hadn’t, it was definitely fully functional, very functional every morning when it was rock hard from having a certain dream about being fucked by a blond man who was gloriously covered in freckles. The standards were just set too high now and nothing else seemed to turn him on. 

The phone number saved in his contacts had been burning a hole in his pocket every minute of the day. The times he’d thought about calling it was too many to count and he really nearly deleted it a few times just so he didn’t have the option.

The club they decided on was a bit of a dive. Adam had insisted it wasn’t as bad as everyone said. He was wrong. It was horrific and the people in it matched. Aaron moaned for a good 15 minutes before Adam Agreed to leave. 

As they walked out onto the rain filled street, someone caught Aaron’s eye. There he was, the blond man that he couldn’t stop thinking about, the man he dreamt of and hated it, the man he wished he could just call and asked out. Aaron just stared, not looking where he was going as he walked into the road. Adam looked round just at the right moment to pull him back “AARON!” He fell back as a car rushed past his feet. 

“Bloody Hell Aaron, You’ve hardly had any drink, didn’t you see that car coming?”

He felt a little shaken. “No, I..” 

Adam helped him up. “You alright?”

“Yeah. Yah, thanks mate.” He pulled him into a hug. 

“I mean.. I did just save your life, so I reckon the next few rounds are on you.” He smiled, giving Aaron’s shoulder a pat. 

“Deal.” 

As they went to walk off, Aaron felt his arm being tapped. He turned to see Robert standing there with a women.

Aaron looked at Adam and then back to Robert. “Hey.”

Robert smiled. “Are you alright.” He pointed at the road. “That car didn’t clip you did it?” 

“No, no I’m fine.”

Adam looked confused. “Do you know each other.”

“You could say that!” The woman said plainly with a smirk.” 

Robert put his arm around the women. “This is Lucy. She’s my good friend.” He looked at Adam. “Are you two.. together.”

Adam snorted. “He wishes. Nah, he’s my best mate.”

Robert felt a rush of relief he didn’t know was building up. “Well, as long as you’re alright!”

Aaron felt warm, knowing he cared. “Yeah I’m fine, cheers.”

 

“Ok. Maybe I’ll see you around some time?” Aaron said widely but he focused on Robert.

Robert saw it. He nodded. “Yeah, hopefully.”

Adam snapped Aaron out of it. “Come one then, or we’ll never pull.” 

Aaron cringed. 

Robert looked at Lucy. “Come on. Let’s leave these lad to it.” They backed away. “See ya.”

Adam pulled Aaron by his arm. “Yeah, See ya.” 

Aaron walked down the pavement, looking back a couple of time. 

“Well you couldn’t be more obvious mate!”

“What?” 

“You want him bad. Practically dribbling over him.”

Aaron sighed. “Was I?” 

“Yeah. I mean.. he’s fit, but I doubt he’s gay.”

“He’s bisexual.”

Adam frowned before realising how they knew each other. “You’ve fucked him!” He shouted. 

“Alright, keep your voice down.” He hissed. “Yeah. I did.” 

“Oh my god. Well..” 

“Well what?” 

“How was it?”

“What, you want details?”

“To an extant, Yeah!”

“Like a fucking god.” Aaron’s eyes closed as he remembered it. 

“Christ Aaron..”

“Sorry. It was just the best I’ve ever had.” 

“Really, the best?”

“Oh yeah. Definitely.” He laughed as he saw Adams face and walked faster. “Come on.” 

 

They got to the lady in the lake. The club was a little better than the last one, there seemed to be a good vibe to it, so the boys got their drinks and found a seatings area that wasn’t too crammed. 

“She’s gorgeous.” Adam nodded over to their left. 

Aaron looked over. “Yeah She is.” He nudged Adam. “Go on then.” 

“She’s looks like a supermodel mate.”

“Well what you waiting for?”

“She’ll tell me to get lost.”

“Well you could try first before putting yourself down.” 

“I just..”

Aaron playfully punched him. “Go on.” 

Adam slowly walked off, looking back at Aaron with a confident smirk. Aaron knew that’s what he did when he was nervous. 

. . 

 

An hour later and Aaron was officially Billy no mates. Adam was having a wonderful time, grinding up to the women like his life depended on it but Aaron had no such luck. If he was honest with himself, he knew it was because he’d turned two guys down who tried it on and just sat there staring into space, thinking about what Robert was doing. 

He ordered another drink and played some stupid game on his phone as his brain tried to cancel out the music. 

“Aaron!” Adam smiled widely. “You’ll be alright yeah, on your own.. I’m going home with her!” His smile turned into a giddy laugh. “She’s well into me mate.” 

Aaron nodded with a fake smile. “Yeah Course.” 

“Ta. See you tomorrow.” He walked off, arms soon round the dashing brunette as he got lost in the crowd. 

Aaron’s mood slumped even further. He looked round the club and sighed. He didn’t wanna be there anymore, he just wanted his bed and for the night to be over. 

He got out of there and called a taxi. The street was scattered with drunk people and loved up ones. His back hit the brick wall as he waited. 

. . 

Half an hour later and the taxi still hadn’t turned up. His phone in his hand, and a scowl on his face he rang them again. 

“Sorry. We don’t seem to have a taxi booked for you.”

He ended the call, running a hand over his face before deciding to call a different taxi rank. As he went to make the call he thought about Robert. The image of him flashing through his mind as he went to his contacts and hovered over his name. He remembered the feeling of Robert reaching Into his back pocket as he tapped his finger down on his name and pressed the phone to his ear. 

It rang out. No answer and no answer voice mail service. He knew he needed to just forget about him and go home. However, that didn’t happen.

. 

Aaron looked up at the black door. He’d seen it before but that time he didn’t pay much notice with Roberts hand around his waist. 

He hesitated for half a minute before pressing the door bell. The wait was nerve wracking until the door opened to a mostly naked Robert and his nerves turned into something else as he tried to keep focused on Roberts face. 

“Err.. hey.” Robert looked flustered.

“Hi.” Aaron couldn’t help it. He looked down, scanning the man before looking back to his face. “I was just in town and wondered if…” his words stopped as he heard a voice coming from inside the flat. His eyes widened and embarrassment sank in as he realised Robert was in the middle of being with someone else. “Shit, sorry!” He tried to hide his blush. He stepped away. “Sorry.”

“Aaron..” Robert felt awful. “Aaron, Wait a second.”

Aaron was already gone down the stairs before Robert could say anymore. 

Robert closed the door. “Shit!” He cursed to himself. 

“What you doing?” The tall man asked as he stood there naked, wondering why he wasn’t being sucked off anymore. “Come on. I have to go soon.” 

Robert shook his head. “Get dressed. I’m not in the mood anymore.” 

“What. No, come on. I was nearly there!”

“Yeah well, go and get someone else to do it. I’m done with you.”

“Rober…”

“Fuck off, Yeah!” Robert pointed at his clothes. “I’m not giving you anything so clear off.”

The guy looked confused before getting dressed quickly and leaving. 

Robert just stared.. he stared at the spot on the wall for too long before getting dressed and running out the door, wanting to find Aaron. 

. . 

 

It was two weeks later and Robert was with Lucy drinking on the strip. It was like he couldn’t focus on anyone, especially not the deep chat his best mate was trying to have with him. 

“Earth to Roberto..?”

He looked up. “Sorry.”

“What’s the matter, not still worrying about this Aaron guy are you?”

“No.”

She rolled her eyes and put her drink down. “You are. I know you are. Look, if he hasn’t called you then he’s not interested.”

“Yeah, because he thinks I just sleep with any old stranger.”

“Well, you did with him?”

“Yeah but, that was different. I don’t normally, do I.”

“And you did with that other guy..”

“Shut up alright. That was… it was just..”

She bobbed her head from side to side “what?”

“Nothing. Just forget about it!”

“Well I wish you could.”

“He just..” his eyes closed. “I dunno.”

“Was he that good you want another round. Is that all?”

“No.” Robert got defensive. “It was..” he huffed. “Never mind.” 

“If he means that much then try and find him.”

“I don’t think he has social media.”

“He must have!”

“I’ve been through all the Aaron’s on the planet. Can’t find him!”

“Dramatic.” 

. . 

 

It was midnight and the streets were full of people wanting a lift home. Robert sulked off towards him his flat when he bumped into someone and nearly flattened them. 

“Sorry mate.” Roberts eyes widened. “Adam!”

“Alright.” Adam smiled. 

“Yeah. Good thanks. You?”

“Yeah.. good.”

Adam nodded towards the taxi. “Better get in this before it leaves. 

“Yeah.” He panicked a little. “Is Aaron Alright?” 

Adam frowned a little. “Yeah, Fine.” 

“I don’t have his number. You couldn’t by any chance give me it?”

“Err… well, I don’t really know if he wants you to have it.” 

“Yeah. Sure, sorry. I just really wanna talk to him, that’s all.”

“Right, well I can tell him I saw you and see if he wants to speak to you.” He edged closer to the taxi. “I really have to go.”

Robert saw this as his last chance. “Adam. Can you tell him.. tell him he didn’t have his toast.” 

“Umm.” Adam smiled. “What?”

“Just tell him that, and that I wanna see him.” 

“Okay. Will do. See ya.” 

He watched Adam get driven off before letting out a breath. He just hoped Aaron would contact him. 

 

. . 

 

The next day and Adam strolled into the pub with a banging headache. He sat down slowly into the arm chair and groaned. 

“Christ. What happened to you?” Aaron grinned as he sat in the opposite chair. 

“Good night, that’s what.”

“Yah. She got her claws into you then.” 

“Well yeah kinda mate. We went back to hers and she drank me under the table. I passed out before we could.. you know.”

“Or she did that so she didn’t have to..” his eyebrows wiggled. 

“Shut up. She’s smitten with me!”

Aaron laughed. “Okay, sure.” 

“Well I ran into someone who may interest you.” 

“Who?” Aaron’s sipped his orange juice. 

“Robert.” 

Aaron felt his chest tighten. “Right, and…” 

Adam smiled at the intense look on his best mates face. “He said.. you didn’t have your toast!” 

Aaron looked to the right for a second before smiling. 

“And that means…?” 

“Oh, nothing.”

“Is it an innuendo?”

He laughed. “For what?” 

“His dick is the toast?” 

Aaron smacked his leg. “No Adam, it’s not.”

He raised his hands. “What, just checking.” 

Aaron pulled his phone out, searching his number. 

“So that’s it, he says the thing about the toast and your all his. What about the other guy.” 

Aaron stopped in his tracks, thinking about it. “I want to see him again though.”

“See what he has to say. Yeah, I agree. But if he’s messing you around Aaron, you don’t need him.” 

“It’s just.. fun. I think.”

“Is that all you want?” 

He didn’t know what he wanted from Robert. What he did know was how he made him feel, and that was enough to warrant another night with him if he was offending it. 

He got up, giving Adam a wink and walking outside and sitting on one of the wooden picnic benches. 

He was going to call but he chickened out, so he texted him instead.

Aaron: Hey.

Robert had just come out of the gym when his phone pinged in his pocket. The smile on his face when he saw the Unknown number. He knew exactly who it was.

Robert got into his car and text back. 

Robert: thought I’d never hear from you again.

Aaron practically jumped at the sound his phone made.

Aaron: Well Adam said he’d seen you. 

Robert: I want to see you again. Are you free sometime for a drink? 

Aaron: how about Friday? 

Robert: perfect. In town? 

Aaron: or at yours? 

Robert smiled. 

Robert: sure. 

Aaron: I’ll see you around 8pm? 

Robert: sounds good. 

Aaron couldn’t believe how bold he was being. 

Aaron: see you then. 

Robert: ; ) 

Aaron’s grin was almost as big as Roberts. 

. . 

 

It was Friday and Aaron had been thinking about what he was going to wear all day. He’d been driving Adam mad because the work he’d been doing was slack and Adam had just about had enough. 

“Right, go home and get ready for your date because you’re driving me bloody crazy right now.” 

Aaron looked innocent. 

“Don’t give me that look, you know you’ve been somewhere else all day.”

“What….”

“No, go home.” Adam smiled. “Just have fun and be carful, Alright?” 

“I will be.”

“Good!” 

. . 

 

He climbed the stairs, making his way to Roberts flat. The hallway was clean and modern and as Robert’s door came into sight, a smiled took over his face. “What the hell.” He mumbled to himself, wondering why he was so giddy. 

He pressed the door bell and waited. But nothing. He pressed it again, but there was no answer. Aaron’s mood quickly dropped. He pressed it again, but still nothing. He pulled his phone out and called him, but he didn’t pick up. Aaron wasn’t stupid, he got the message. “Fine.” He said with anger and walked off back towards the stairs. 

Just as he got to the first step, he was nearly taken out by a man. 

“Oh, Sorry…” Robert stopped talking. 

Aaron looked confused. “Hey.”

“Hey. sorry, I thought I’d be back in time and I left my phone at home. I’m sorry I just..” He looked down at the bags in his hands. “I thought we might want some dinner?” 

He huffed out a smile and nodded. Secretly very relieved. 

 

. . 

 

“This is really good, where’d you get it?” Aaron’s mouth was full as he tried to speak. 

“Jerry’s. it’s a new-ish Chinese place.” 

“Mmm…” 

Robert got them both a beer, before settling back down next to Aaron at the kitchen table. “So Why’d it take you so long to text me?” 

“Well I did come here before, but…”

“He was… just a guy.” 

“Yeah. Sorry for interrupting that.”

“No, you did me a favour!” 

“How’d you mean?” 

Robert took an extra long time to eat the mouthful he had. “Wasn’t feeling it, that’s all.” 

Aaron nodded and took a few gulps of beer. 

“I thought… well, maybe that you didn’t wanna see me again because you didn’t wanna just have a hook up.” 

Aaron frowned.

“You said you wanted a relationship, commitment.” 

“Yeah. I do.”

Robert played with his fork. “So.. what do you want with us?” 

“Just because I want a relationship, doesn’t mean I can’t have fun in the meantime.”

“But that goes against what your saying!” 

Aaron scratched his head. “Well maybe it’s complicated.”

“In what way?”

Aaron got flustered. “What is this, question time!?”

“Just want to know more about you.” 

“Well.. maybe I’m not sure I should make a plan. Just see how it goes.”

“How what goes?”

“My love life.” 

“Right.” 

“What’s the deal with your brother?” Aaron could see the second he said it, it was a mistake. Robert closed up. 

“I umm…” Robert didn’t know what to say. 

“Sorry. You don’t have to answer that.” Aaron felt rude. He was just trying to make conversation.

“He isn’t my brother, not anymore.” 

“Right.. Sorry.” 

The mood went south for a bit after that, both eating in silence before Aaron’s chicken ball went down the wrong way. He started coughing and chocking.

“Shit..” Robert reached for him. “Are you alright!?”

Aaron’s face was red as he struggled to breath. He shook his head and stood up, gripping onto the table.

Robert shot up and heavily patted his back as the chicken ball flew out of his mouth and onto the wooden floor. Aaron took some deep breaths as Robert rubbed his back.

“Okay?” He said softly. 

Aaron would’ve laughed if he hadn’t just thought was gunna to die. 

Robert got him his beer and guided him back to his seat. “Just breath.” 

Aaron’s voice was croaky. “Shit.” 

There was a small smile creep onto Roberts face. “That would’ve been a really shit way to die.” 

Aaron looked serious before laughing. “Dick!” 

. . 

 

“What! You’ve never flown first class before?” 

“No. I’m not made of money!” Aaron scoffed. 

Both men sat on the sofa, legs up on the coffee table. 

“You don’t need to be. It’s not that much.” 

“If you say so Mr Money bags!” 

“Well I’ll pay for us then.”

Aaron frowned. “Don’t need your charity.” 

He smirked. “It would be a gift.” 

Aaron didn’t know what to say. He grabbed his beer and swigged some more down. “Why we even talking about this again?”

“Because you said you wanted to go on holiday.”

“Yea, I’d like to, not that I actually have time though.” 

“Make time. You only live once.” Robert yawned. 

“You ready for bed?” 

“No, just getting bored of you.” He said will a dead pan face. 

Aaron’s mouth fell open sarcastically. “Fuck you!” 

Robert suddenly leaned across and stole a quick kiss. 

It took Aaron by surprise. “Who said you coul…” 

Robert cut him off with another, this time lingering kiss. He pulled away, beaming “you really are cute, you know that.” 

“Shut up.” Aaron got up, making his way to the bedroom. 

He watched Aaron Leave the sofa, slowly taking off his clothes as he went, disappearing into his room. He’d never seen anything quite so hot before. 

. . 

 

The mood was set, and it was soft. The way they were with each other was completely new to them, completely different then the way they had been before with others. The touches, the soft kisses, the warm skin on skin contact as they went from soft to hard, frantic to painfully slow, was theirs to savour and feel forever. Aaron hadn’t known sex like it. He’d maybe seen some stuff on soppy chick flicks or some soft porn from time to time but he’d never actually felt it. He was in a whole new land of pleasure and it scared him because it felt more, more than sex, more than he knew how to deal with.

 

. 

 

Robert tip toed out the room at 3am for a glass of water. He’d been half asleep for a while just taking in the feeling of having Aaron so close, lightly snoring away. He took a few gulps of water and gripped the worktop as he felt a little lightheaded and took a seat on the sofa.

He didn’t do this. He didn’t have feelings like this for people. He couldn’t. It always ended badly and he always ended up getting hurt. He looked over at the bag in the corner that had all the photos and things that were shoved in there as he wanted to get rid of every memory of his former wife. She still hadn’t been round to get them and he definitely wasn’t going to where ever she was.

. 

 

Aaron woke up alone again and smiled. He didn’t mind because he’d just had the most intense night of sex in his life and he could still feel the pleasure in his body. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, finding his boxers before walking into the living area. “Hey.” He smiled at a tired looking Robert. 

“Hey.” 

Aaron sat down next to him. “Okay?”

Robert felt panicked. He wanted this, but it was too much for him right now. He wasn’t lying, he did feel like the night had been perfect, that Aaron was perfect. He looked at Aaron, looking at his hair, his beard, his lips, just how beautiful he was and he felt conflicted, wondering why it was so hard for him to feel comfortable in wanting more.


End file.
